Illuminating Shadows 'Hearts Awakening'
by Dyrkmoon-Eternity
Summary: It is half way through the first term and it's been a while since Haruhi was drafted into the Host Club. Things had started cooling down until the OHSHC gain a new, unusual member! What changes will this bring to the Host Club? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Chapter One – First Meetings and Reunion**

_It has been half a year already since school started and Fujioka Haruhi, special scholarship student at the prestigious Ouran High School, joined the Ouran High School Boys Host Club as a girl-acting-as-boy host member to pay off her 8-million yen debt to the twins. To her fellow host club members, her situation was seemingly one of a kind. Little did they know that history was about to repeat itself and they would soon gain a new, unusual member in their ranks… _

"Everyone here now?"

Tamaki's eyes scanned over the group as he mentally ticked each person off the list – Kyouya, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Hani … up, they're all here, ready for another afternoon's work as a Host!

"Haru –chan! Come an' play hide-and-seek with me an' Usa –chan!" Hani –sempai tackle-hugged Haruhi around the waist, pushing Usa –chan towards her and sounding as cute and childish as ever.

Instantly, Tamaki turned towards them. "Hani –sempai, I demand that you stop tackling my daughter! She is extremely fragile must be treated with the utmost care!_"_ After saying this in his usual, dramatic way, he grabbed Haruhi from Hani and clung onto her in a bear hug.

"Yare, yare!（_geez*__）_His Highness is such a hypocrite!" said Hikaru, and they all nodded in agreement with mental sweat drops and sighs as they watched Tamaki proceed to almost strangle Haruhi.

"Alright everyone, our customers will start arriving in a mi –"

Kyouya's statement was cut off abruptly as the doors of the Third Music Room burst open. A student rushed in, slammed the door shut and slumped against it, curling up in a sitting position with arms folded around head. They were all too surprised by the sudden entry to say anything, and as usual, it was Kyouya who recovered first. However, he remained quiet, secretly writing down notes about this stranger on his black clipboard. This student appeared to be a boy…

"_So…_" thought Kyouya, "_Probably not a customer then, eh?_"

_*Kyouya__'s observations*_

"_The boy has long, straight, smooth black hair tied up in a high pony-tail, a fringe and his is extremely pale, judging from the skin colour of his hands. __**Unusual points:**__ the way he is dressed – not in the school uniform; in a shirt, worn out navy jumper and black pants and shoes…"_

"_He reminds me of the way Haruhi looked the first time we saw her, before we got her a set of uniform." _thought Kyouya, thinking back to the way Haruhi was dressed at their first meeting…brown jumper, crumpled shirt, creased black pants and scuffed shoes. Then, he smirked to himself. "_Not quite…_ _this boy's clothing is a __**lot**__ neater…" _

Kyouya paused when he noticed the boy's shoulders were shaking - he seemed to be crying - but after a moment, he decided to ignore it.

"_After all," _Kyouya decided, "_I'm not the most suitable person for comforting people or being overly sympathetic…I'll leave that job to Tamaki or Haruhi or someone."_

While Kyouya continued to stare at the boy, the other, more compassionate members of the Host Club were all trying to figure out what to do. After a few moments, Haruhi, who had seen the boy in her classroom that morning and had forgotten until just now, stepped out.

"Konnichiwa! (_hello)_ Aren't you the new student in our class? Are you alright?" Haruhi put on her best Host smile as she looked down at the figure below her.

(*In the background, Tamaki begins to rant "_Oh, my little daughter! Her smile is wayy too cute! And she's so good at comforting people! …")_

Kyouya gazed intently at the boy, analysing his reaction to Haruhi's words. The boy slowly lifted his head and for the first time, the Hosts saw his face. Haruhi and Tamaki both gasped, the twins whistled in unison and even Kyouya was slightly surprised…the boy was stunningly beautiful, so much so that he looked like a girl! Now they could see that he had a long fringe, which parted at the right with stray strands flopping over his eyes, and his skin **was** extremely pale (as Kyouya had predicted) and smooth as porcelain.

Kyouya's pen immediately started gliding across the page again, this time calculating the profits the Host Club could make if they persuaded this boy to join them. Then, as he gazed up again, their eyes met and Kyouya felt something like an electric shock run through him.

"_Amazing…I have never seen eyes like these before!_" He stared back at the boy, unblinking.

They were such an unusual colour; a shade of blue-grey so pale and clear that he could see his own reflection in them as clearly as if he were looking into a mirror…and they seemed to be dragging him under. He thought wryly to himself, "_Well, if he joins, none of us will ever need a mirror again. __**And **__an added bonus – the girls can admire themselves while looking at him." _Then he heard a voice, and he snapped back to attention.

"Gomenasai! (_sorry_) I-I 'm so sorry to have bothered you. I didn't think there'd be anyone in a music classroom at this t-time! I … only wanted … somewhere quiet to go. Please pretend that I never existed at all! I know I am unwanted here and n-not worthy of being at such a prestigious school and … and …" and he drifted off, lowering his head as his eyes watered again.

Even through his tears, the boy's voice was decided masculine.

"_Definitely a boy, despite the pretty face…this is going to be interesting" _though Kyouya, pushing up his glasses.

"It's all right. We don't mind you being here at all.", Tamaki said kindly, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy looked up … "You don't?" he asked in a whisper, "Then may I ask, who do you mean by we?"

"Why, all of us in the Ouran High Host Club!" replied Tamaki, producing a red rose and handing it to the boy with a perfect bow, "Welcome to our … you could call it Head Quarters!"

The boy's gaze swept across the room, noticing the other Hosts for the first time. His eyes fell on Mori and Hani, both standing quietly at the back with uncertain expressions on their faces.

With a cry, he jumped up and ran forward, throwing himself at Mori. Mori immediately put his arms around the boy as he started to cry again, and Hani joined in, hugging him around the waist from behind. They stood like that for a long time, Mori and Hani both holding this stranger protectively. "_Takashi oniisan…Mitsukuni oniisan… arigatou (thank you*)_

The other members looked at each other in confusion – had they heard it right? _Oniisan?? _Who exactly is this boy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Author's Note***

_Hi everyone! Firstly, thank you all for reading/continuing to read this story! This chapter is mainly about self – introductions made by the members of the Host Club. But if you already know all about the Hosts, skip to the end, where you can learn more about this new, mysterious boy who has just entered the story! _

_Also, I'm sorry if the storyline and my use of language has been slightly boring so far. But please persevere and keep reading! It will get more exciting as the plot continues, I promise! _=]

_I'm thinking about switching to first person and telling the story from Kurotsuki's point of view. Anyone got any suggestions?_

**Chapter Two – Introductions**

_The other members looked at each other in confusion – had they heard it right? 'Oniisan'?? Who exactly was this boy? _

They were all puzzled now. Who was this mysterious boy?

"He's obviously close to Hani and Mori, being on first name terms and addressing them as 'oniisan'._"_ thought Haruhi, and she pointed it out to Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. She didn't feel the need to tell Kyouya, because she knew that he'd have noticed it already.

And Mori's behaviour only added to their confusion. Aside from Hani- senpai, they had never seen him act like this towards anyone – so protective and gentle. Finally, the trio broke apart and Mori led the boy to a chair while Hani skipped over to the others.

"You guys look confused! Ooh I get it! Is it Takashi's behaviour?" Hani laughed when he saw their expressions. "I bet you're all wondering who that person is, aren't you? You in particular, right Kyo- chan? Come over, and Hani will introduce you!" He grabbed Tamaki' and Haruhi's hands and dragged them over to where Mori was now sitting next to the boy, giving him a cup of tea.

"Tsukiii- chan! Come and meet some new people!" The boy looked unsure – frightened even - so, Hani added, "It's ok! These people are my friends! You'll like them too!" Cheerfully, he turned to the other Hosts. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves first? Tama- chan?"

"_Konnichiwa! My name is Tamaki – Suoh Tamaki from Class 2A. Pleased to meet you! I'm also the President of the Host Club. I'm 17 years old and my favourite subjects are English, French and history." _

"Host Club? I think she mentioned it before…" the boy gestured towards Haruhi, "Can you please explain?" .

Kyouya looked at him sharply. "_How did he know Haruhi was a girl? Or was it just a slip of the tongue? It could be rather troublesome if he really does know." _

No one else seemed to have noticed though. Tamaki continued explaining about the Host Club.

"_As you can see, there are 7 of us 'Hosts' right now. We aim to provide fun and entertainment for the female students of the school who have too much spare time and want something to do. So speaking, we refer to them as our 'customers'."_

"_We flirt with them and make them feel special. They are all princesses from the moment they step into Third Music Room. We also organise various outings and activities throughout the year to attract more customers. Each of us caters for a different __**type**__. So far, we have the __prince type__, the __cool type__, the __little devils type__, the __natural type__, the __loli-shota type__ and the __stoic type.__"_

"And so," Tamaki concluded, "That's just a basic idea of what our Host Club does. Now, shall we continue with introductions?" He reached out and grabbed Haruhi, pulling her forward.

"_Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi from Class 1A. I'm in your class, I think. I'm the newest member of the Host Club - I only started at Ouran High Academy at the start of this year – and somehow I've been classified as the 'Natural Type' by His Highness over there." _Haruhi flapped a hand towards Tamaki. _"I'm 16 years old and my best subjects are English and traditional Japanese. I'm currently studying on a scholarship at Ouran High."_

"We're next!" The twins stepped up behind Haruhi, pushing Tamaki out of the way.

"_Hiya! We're the Hitachiin Twins and we're in your class too!" _Then, "I'm Hikaru" and "I'm Kaoru", the twins introduced themselves separately. "_We're the little devil types of the Club! We're both 16 years old, 178cm tall and our favourite game is the "Guess which one is which" game!"_

Kyouya stepped up, snapping his black clipboard shut and adjusting his glasses_. _

"_Apparently, you already know Hani- and Mori- senpai, so I'm the only one left who needs to introduce myself. My name is Ootori Kyouya, Class 2A, youngest son of the Ootori family. I am the vice president of the Club, and I've been nicknamed…"_

He paused and looked around at Tamaki and the twins, who were suddenly very interested in fussing over Haruhi's hair and uniform.

"_I've been nicknamed the 'Shadow King' by those three idiots over there, who are harassing Haruhi. I'm 17 and my best subjects are German, English and Physics. Nothing more you need to know, I'm sure. It isn't anything useful" _

At this, a shadow of a smile crossed the boy's face.

"You're the youngest son of the Ootori family, which deals with medicines and hospitals, yes? Nothing you say will ever be useless." Before Kyouya could ask how he'd known, the boy had looked away, eyes darting to those "three idiots" who were huddled together in a corner, sulking.

Then, he said "I know all of you know, so allow me to introduce myself in return."

"_My name is Chikumo Kurotsuki, age 15, height 172cm. I, too, am here as a scholarship student ... I would never have been able to afford it otherwise. I had some private matters to attend to at the beginning of this year ... that's why I'm only starting now. My best subjects are Maths, English, French and Physics. I'm also very interested in music and martial arts. I'm very pleased to meet you all, especially if you are friends of Mitsukuni oniisan and Takashi oniisan. I trust that you will all learn more about me before long. "_

There was absolute silence as he was speaking and when he ended, Haruhi asked curiously, "Why were you crying before?"

"Oh, that…" he paused, lowering his eyes as a pale blush spreading across his cheeks.

Softly, he said, "I miss my parents. They would be so proud to know that I achieved a scholarship at Ouran High School – they always dreamt of sending me here. But a girl came up to me today – I think her name was Ayanokouji - and told me that I, as a peasant, should know my rightful place and not seek to rise above my rank . I can't help thinking that she's right. I don't belong here and I just won't fit in. I'll always be isolated by my rank."

He finished and there was another long pause.

Then Tamaki started to rant. "So, she's as horrible as ever towards the less fortunate, is she? I still haven't forgotten the time she threw Haruhi's bags and books into the pond. And now she's picking on our poor little Tsuki- kun."

Kyouya turned to Kurotsuki. "Don't mind her.", he sounded very cold. "I assume by "_those guys"_ she meant us. She once tried to bully Haruhi but was caught out. Tamaki told her to leave and never come back to the Club. She took it quite badly, seeing as she was so attached to His Highness over there."

"You're not alone anymore. You've found us now, and Hani- senpai and Mori- senpai. There's nothing wrong with not being super rich and you can trust me, seeing as I'm a commoner like you. Anyways, as long as we study hard and get a good job, we'll be able to work our way up in society when we leave school!"

Haruhi felt a sort of connection with Kurotsuki – after all, they were very similar, and she could understand better than anyone else what he was going through. Kyouya and Tamaki shared an amused look - that sounded just like the sort of thing Haruhi would think!

As the Hosts all came forward to reassure him that he was very welcome at Ouran and he could count on their friendship, Kurotsuki's watch suddenly started to beep. "Yare yare! I'm going to be late!" he yelped in surprise – he had forgotten to check the time! He had better leave ... fast!

"Thanks guys. It really was great to meet you all and I feel so much better, knowing that I have friends now… and they're such an interesting, good looking group of friends!" he smiled round at all of them in turn. "Haruhi- san, Hikaru- kun, Kaoru- kun, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Tamaki- senpai and Kyouya- senpai, it was a pleasure to meet you both. Takashi- oniisan, Mitsukuni- oniisan ... you have my permission... Sayonara, minna!"

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to te – ..." Hani started.

"Mitsukuni, stop." Mori cut across him. "That's what he meant when he said we have his permission. He's left it up to us to explain everything to the others."

Kyouya, who had silently moved until he was standing in front of the door, held out a hand to stop Kurotsuki. "Can you stay for just one more minute, please?" but it didn't sound like a request – more like an order.

"You want to know how I identified Haruhi as a girl... am I right?" Kurotsuki stopped in front of Kyouya. He sounded calm and his expression didn't change as he replied,

"Don't worry. She's very convincing as a boy. Then again, so am I. I, like Haruhi, am a girl, but I have enrolled at the school as a boy. I just noticed on the various similarities between her and myself, that's all … I will explain everything to you, but for now, please excuse me?" Kurotsuki stepped around a frozen Kyouya and disappeared through the door.

Once outside the door, she allowed herself a small smile. "_It seems that I've surprised them. Well, at least it means my disguise as a boy is working ... that's good."_

Inside Third Music Room, everyone except Mori and Hani felt as if they had been struck a physical blow – that beautiful boy they had just met was actually a girl! But why had she enrolled at the school as a boy? And why would she want people to think of her as a boy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Author's Note***

_Hi again! Phew, this chapter is finally finished! I really enjoyed writing this chapter … it was such fun to make up a believable history/past for our Tsuki- chan! _

_And finally, we begin to reach the actual storyline! (Yes, the purpose of the last two chapters and this one were simply so you could get to know Kurotsuki … she __**is**__ to be a main character, after all ^ ^)_

_Hopefully, you have started to get involved in the plot and enjoy it, too!! Please write and tell me what you think, everyone! Keep reading!_

**Chapter Three – Tragic Past**

_Inside Third Music Room, everyone except Mori and Hani felt as if they had been struck a physical blow – that beautiful boy they had just met was actually a girl! But why had she enrolled at the school as a boy? And why would she want people to think of her as a boy?_

By now, the other members of the Host Club were totally intrigued and desperate to know more about Kurotsuki. However, they didn't get a chance to talk about it until much later because, with her departure, the first of their customers started to trickle in.

At long last, the Host Club finished for the day. But today, they did not immediately go home like usual, but stayed behind, seated together around a table in the Third Music Room. "Hani- senpai, Mori- senpai, do you two know her well?" Tamaki tried to sound casual. But Hani and Mori took the hint.

Hani sighed. "Alright, alright Tama- chan. Takashi and I will tell you everything we know, starting from the very beginning."

"Me an' Takashi first met Tsuki- chan 11 years ago, when she started learning karate and kendo at our family's dojo. She's 2 years younger than us both, so that'd make her around 5 around the time … so she ended up in our class – mine for karate and Takashi's for kendo. She was an extremely quick learner – my father said she was one of the best he had ever seen – and she advanced so fast that she was soon at the same level as us."

Hani paused for a second and then continued, hugging Usa- chan. "We became good friends. Tsuki- chan was _soo_ cute and adorable as a little girl! She was such a calm n' serious 5 year old ... sort of like Kyouya! Well, over the next 6 years, we grew very close. She was just like a baby sister to us and we shared everything with her."

"She was extremely quiet and shy, so it wasn't difficult to like her. We understood each other and were I was comfortable with her … we could sit together for hours without needing to talk." Mori's expression was blank as usual, but his eyes were gentle.

Secretly, Haruhi thought to herself, "Wow! That's the longest statement I've ever heard Mori- senpai make!" She had a sudden mental picture of mini- Mori and Kurotsuki sitting on a bench together with identical vacant expressions on their faces and suppressed a laugh.

Hani smiled up at his cousin – "You've always had a soft spot for her, Takashi. You love her even more than if she really is our little sister … you've always felt the need to protect and look after her, and you still feel that way, don't you? Even after so long?" Mori didn't look at Hani, but gave a slight nod in agreement.

"What do you mean by 'after so long', Hani- senpai?" Kyouya's pen temporarily stopped moving over a fresh sheet of paper.

"Tsuki trained with us for 6 years until our first year of Middle School. By then, I was a national Karate champion and Takashi was a national Kendo champion and Tsuki- chan, because she learned both, was a champion at Karate **and** Kendo. She was the only one in either of our classes who was as good as Mori or me."

"Even though she was so young, she became a trainer at our dojo, but one day, she suddenly stopped coming. We thought she'd got sick and we waited for her to come back, but after a month she still hadn't returned and we got worried, so we went to her house to see her."

Tears welled up in Hani's eyes and he started to cry. Mori gently pulled him into his lap and patted his back. The others exchanged glances. Did something happen?

"When we got there, she had gone and her house was sold." Mori took up the story – "She'd never had any secrets from us, so we were confused … why had she not told us she was going away? But then one of her neighbours saw us and told us what had happened."

"P-poor Tsuki- chan!" sobbed Hani, tears still swimming in his huge brown eyes, "Her parents had gone overseas together and were killed in a car accident. It must have been so hard for her, losing both her mother **and** her father on the same day… and she was only 11 years old… they were the only family she had."

"Tsuki's grandmother tried to stop her father and mother from being together before Tsuki was even born, so her parents ran away together and her father was disowned by her grandmother. Tsuki- chan has never met the rest of her family and I don't even think her grandmother knows Tsuki exists. So she's been alone all this time …"

"The neighbour told us that Tsuki- chan's family home had been put up for sale the very next day and she'd moved out a few days after that. No one knew where she'd gone, and we couldn't find her anywhere."

Hani stopped crying and patted Mori on the head. "Poor Takashi was so sad when she left. Although most people didn't notice, he became even more silent and stopped talking altogether. He also became more protective of me … from then on he was always by my side."

"I was afraid of losing you too, Mitsukuni." Mori said simply.

He continued – "Since then, we never heard from her again. It was as if she'd taken herself out of our lives. It's been almost 6 years since we last saw her, and she's grown up so much. Today, when she burst in like that, I wasn't even sure it really was her until I saw her eyes."

"But now that we have her back, Takashi and I aren't going to let her disappear like that again. We're going to look after our little imouto- chan for always from now on, aren't we Mori dear?" Hani smiled happily up at his cousin and they shared a private, affectionate look.

Suddenly, Hani turned on the others with a stern expression on his face. "Kurotsuki is Senior Hani and Senior Mori's little sister, so you all have to be nice to her, alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Author's Note***

_Finally, we're starting to get back on track! Or should I say, get nearer __**to **__the track?_

_So, a summary of the last 3 chapters... The Host Club meets Kurotsuki – a gorgeous new student at Ouran who enrolled as a guy but is actually a girl (and as un-gender-conscious as Haruhi – YAY!). Introductions are made and they learn about her past from Hani and Mori, who are her childhood best friends and "big brothers." _

_Thanks to those who are reading this, and enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Four – Let's be friends**

_Suddenly, Hani turned on the others with a stern expression on his face. "Kurotsuki is Senior Hani and Senior Mori's little sister, so you all have to be nice to her and look after her, alright?" _

"Haii , hai!" They all nodded in agreement. Hikaru and Kaoru shot a mischievous glance at each other – "_At last!" _they thought, "_We have a new toy to play with!"_

Haruhi turned to Kyouya, who was thoughtfully going over the notes he'd made on Kurotsuki.

"Kyouya- senpai, what are your plans?"

They all focused on Kyouya, waiting for his answer.

"Senior Hani, Senior Mori … could you visit Class 1A tomorrow after school and bring Kurotsuki here? I've got something to discuss with all of you, including her, which requires her presence. I could get Haruhi or the Twins to ask her, but she still doesn't know them very well and will probably refuse. It'll be easier if you two go."

Mori nodded silently and Hani said, "Of course we'll go Kyo- chan!"

"Mummy! What are you planning to discuss? Tell meee!!" Tamaki danced around Kyouya, flapping his arms around.

"Like I would tell you ... you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Kyouya gave a dark, secretive smile that was almost sinister … The others took one look at his smile and felt shivers run down their spines – _what was Senior Kyouya planning this time_? …

**The Next Day **

The next day, Haruhi arrived at school early and sat down at her desk in the empty Class 1A homeroom. "_Finally, there's some peace and quiet! Now I can get some studying done..." _

With a small sigh, she bent down and unzipped her bag, getting out her textbooks. She stacked them neatly on the desk, then pulled her English textbook from the top of the pile and began reading.

"Oh…ohayō gozaimasu, Haruhi- san…" Haruhi jumped as an unexpected, light male voice broke the silence. _"I didn't even hear the door opening!"_ she thought. But looking up, she saw it was actually Kurotsuki, standing in the doorway with a slightly surprised expression on her face.

"Sumimasen, have I disturbed you? I didn't think there'd be anyone here this early in the morning." Her voice was soft and tentative as she looked down at the floor.

"It's ok! I don't mind! You don't need to apologise!"

Silently, Haruhi thought to herself "_Yare yare, I'd forgotten that her voice sounds just like a guy's! How does she do it? And is she really a champion at karate and kendo? She seems so shy, and she apologizes so much...too much!" _

Then, Haruhi remembered Hani' and Mori's recount of Kurotsuki's childhood and changed her mind.

"_She lost both of her parents when she was still so young and her own grandmother doesn't acknowledge her existence. She's lived on her own since she was 11 years old and had to look after and support herself for so long." _

"_And yet, even though she's been alone all this time, she's still had the courage to keep her life under control. She must be really strong to have kept going like that." _

Once again, Haruhi felt that odd sense of connection with Kurotsuki.

"_If there's anyone who can understand and relate to what I've been through, it'll probably be her. She's also lost people who were important to her, so she knows the pain of it." _

Hesitantly, Haruhi said, "Um … after you left yesterday, Hani- senpai and Mori- senpai told us about your past. We're all really sorry about your parents..."

Kurotsuki paused in the doorway and without saying anything, gave Haruhi a long, disconcerting look. Finally – it felt like ages later but only seconds had passed – she released Haruhi from her calm, icy gaze and walked noiselessly into the classroom.

"Is there a spare desk I can use?" She paused beside Haruhi's desk, indicating the empty places around them.

"_Well Senior Hani Honey did say to look after her," _thought Haruhi quickly - "_She'll probably be spending a lot more time with the Host Club, now that she knows Senior Mori and Senior Hani are there. Maybe it'll help her feel more comfortable around us if she got to know us better."_

Making up her mind, she smiled and gestured towards the vacant desk beside her which was usually occupied by Kaoru. "Here, you're welcome to sit next to me, Kurotsuki- san. I'll help you out if you have any problems or questions."

Inwardly, she convinced herself that Kaoru wouldn't mind her giving away his seat like that. "_Oh well, Kaoru's nice. He'll be alright with helping out."_

"Arigato, Haruhi- san." Nodding her thanks, Kurotsuki sat down and started unpacking her bag as Haruhi picked up her textbook again.

When Kurotsuki had finished retrieving her books, she turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi- san, will you tell me a little about your past, and what your childhood was like?"

Haruhi looked up, caught unawares by the random question. "Eh? My childhood?"

Kurotsuki nodded slightly. "I've never known what it's like to have a proper, carefree childhood. That's why I'd really like to hear about yours, Haruhi- san. Even if I can't have it, I'd still like to know what I missed out on."

Haruhi sat silent for a minute. Then, taking a deep breath, she began.

"**My past probably isn't the ideal, perfect childhood you'd like to hear about, Kurotsuki- san. In fact, it's somewhat similar to your own."**

"**My mother died when I was only 5. Since then, I've been living alone with my father. Because it was up to him to support us both, he was almost always at work as well, even late at night on nightshifts That's why I was home alone most of the time."**

"**We don't have any relatives, and I didn't have many close friends either. It was just dad and me most of the time. That's why we're quite close. But he's always worrying about me…he thinks I'm too independent and wishes for me to rely on him more… I'm just trying to lighten his load, that's all."**

Haruhi gave a small sigh as she finished. Kurotsuki was silent for a long moment, before saying softly, "I'm sorry about your mother. Had I known that my asking would bring up painful memories from the past, I would not have insisted that you tell me."

At this, Haruhi shook her head. "Iie, daijoubu desu. I don't really mind."

"And yet I'm glad you did, for now I've learned more about you, and I know that you're someone who can understand the pain of losing a loved one like me." continued Kurotsuki,

"Not only that, but your experiences aren't so different from mine. We both grew up having to look after ourselves, without anyone to depend on."

Looking over at Haruhi, Kurotsuki gave a small, tentative smile. Shyly, she continued,

"But that can be changed, can't it? You've found the Host Club now, and so have I, along with my two oniisans. And maybe, from now on, we can depend on each other too…We're very alike in many ways, you know."

"Not only are our pasts similar, but even now our circumstances are the same – both of us concealing our true genders from the school and pretending to be guys to fit in."

Haruhi listened closely and thought it over. "_Haii…everything she says makes sense, I guess. And it __**would **__be nice, having a friend to talk to who's a girl, but without needing to worry about keeping my disguise as a boy. Plus, her presence will be a welcome additional to those rowdy personalities in the Host Club!" _

She snapped out of her thoughts to find Kurotsuki looking at her questioningly. "Hai!" Haruhi agreed readily, "I'd like that! Let's be friends!"

Kurotsuki's shoulders relaxed as she released the breath she was holding. _She had found a friend at last! _"Arigato, Haruhi-san … Arigato gozaimasu!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Author's Note***

_My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter…it took a loooongggg while. My life was pretty hectic lately, and school has been really busy, so the pace of my recreational writing had to slow down. =_( _Trust me, I wish it hadn't!_

_Thanks to all those who __are reading/__have continued to read my story. Your visits keep my wireless internet working =P And more reviews will be much appreciated!_

_Now…let the fun begin!_

**Chapter Five – A sweet sort of distraction**

_Kurotsuki's shoulders relaxed as she released the breath she was holding. She had found a friend at last! "Arigato, Haruhi-san … Arigato gozaimasu!"_

Haruhi smiled at her, and Kurotsuki smiled back, less hesitantly this time but still shy. But before either of them could speak, the door burst open.

"HARUHIII! What are you doing here so early in the mor –"

Kaoru and Hikaru, barged in noisily and froze in the doorway, their eyes ping-ponging from Haruhi to Kurotsuki. They met each other's eyes and slowly, an identical, mischievous smile spread across both their faces as they slinked across the room towards the other two. Kaoru noted that Kurotsuki was sitting in his usual spot.

"_Oh well…I suppose Haruhi let her sit there, just to be friendly." _he thought, not too bothered.

"Ohayo!" The Twins stopped in front of the desks where Haruhi and Kurotsuki were sitting, and looked down at Haruhi accusingly. "Haruhi! Not fair! Why didn't you tell us Kurotsuki-san would be here too? You shouldn't keep all the fun for yourself!"

Haruhi looked at them in exasperation. "You guys…" she sighed, "I didn't know Kurotsuki-san would be in this early either … it was a coincidence. And all we did was talk. We got to know each other better, and I decided I'd get along well with Kurotsuki-san, so we became friends.

Haruhi glared up at them. "So you two be nice to her, ok? Or else I won't talk to you anymore."

Hikaru and Kaoru, their faces melting into identical _aww_ expressions as they looked at Haruhi's stern expression, leant down and harassed a now-irritated Haruhi, Kaoru ruffling her short brown hair while Hikaru pinched her cheek. "Haruhi's expression is _too_ cute! She looks so adorable when she's being serious! And of course we'll be nice to Kurotsuki-san! We want to be her friends too!"

Turning to Kurotsuki, who had been watching them in a composed, expressionless manner, they bowed and said in perfect unison, "May we be your friends?" looking persuasively up at her through their hazel eyes, using all their Host Club charm. For the first time, Kurotsuki looked straight into their eyes, and the Twins experienced the same electric shock that Kyouya had felt the previous day, as they felt the full force of that penetrating, icy gaze focusing upon them.

Mesmerized and unable to look away, the Twins felt themselves sinking further and further into the silvery depths of Kurotsuki's eyes. Suddenly, Kurotsuki looked down, releasing the Twins from their daze and leaving them shaking their heads and blinking in confusion.

"Gomenasai! It was rude of me to do that." Kurotsuki apologized quietly. Then, with a shy smile at the two confused boys standing in front of her, added, "And I would like very much to be friends with you both … Arigatou gozaimasu!."

"Daijoubu desu ne." the twins grinned at her, instantly forgetting their confusion. "Welcome to Ouran High Class 1A!"

**Afterschool:**

Haruhi glanced over at Kurotsuki, who was unhurriedly packing her books back into her bag. Kurotsuki had remained almost silent during the day, speaking only when spoken to - "_Mori-sempai was right when he said she was extremely quiet and shy!"_ thought Haruhi distractedly, "_She talks about as much as he does!" _Speaking aloud, she asked, "So, how did you find your first day?"

Kurotsuki looked up, allowing a rare smile as she replied, "Good, thank you."

Then, looking at all three of them in turn, she added, "I'm extremely grateful to have such good friends as you on my very first day…thanks guys!"

Hikaru pulled his chair up closer to Haruhi's, and lazily slung an arm around her shoulders. "Yare yare, Hikaru!" Haruhi complained, trying to shrug his arm off. Kaoru sat down as well, looking thoughtfully at Kurotsuki as he perched on the edge of her desk. "I wonder what Kyouya- sempai is planning…" Haruhi looked up at him at an awkward angle, her neck still caught under Hikaru's arm.

"_Hai… indeed." _she thought darkly, "_When Senior Kyouya has an idea, it's always to bring in more club profits…I wonder what he's planning to do with Kurotsuki –san. And I wonder if Senior Hani and Senior Mori will allow it…"_

Haruhi turned towards Kurotsuki, her mouth open, intending to warn her of Senior Kyouya's suspicious behavior. But before she could speak…

"_TSUKI- CHAN!"_Hani's voice rang across the room. The three of them turned to see Hani and Mori standing in the doorway of the classroom (as usual, their presence had attracted a large flock of giggling, blushing girls, crowding around to catch a glimpse of the two senior members of the Host Club). Hani was sitting on Mori's shoulders, clinging to Usa-chan, a huge, sunny smile spread across his face as he beamed at Kurotsuki.

Suddenly, he vaulted off Mori's back and ran towards her, flinging himself into her lap and snuggling up against her. Mori followed at a slower pace, amidst the delighted gasps and exclamations of shock from the girls watching them.

"Mitsukuni…you shouldn't waste time." Mori reminded Hani, "Kyouya is probably waiting already."

"Oh! Hai, hai!" Hani slipped off from Kurotsuki's lap. "We mustn't keep Kyo-chan waiting!"

Turning to look at Kurotsuki, he tugged at her hand. "Tsuki-chan, let's go somewhere together!" He pulled her to her feet and skipped off down the corridor, still holding onto her hand, so that she had to get up and follow.

Back at the classroom, Mori picked up Kurotsuki's neglected school bag from the floor and together, he, Haruhi and the Twins made their way resolutely to the Third Music Classroom to find out what Kyouya had been planning.

When they arrived, Hani and Kurotsuki weren't there yet. As Haruhi entered, she noticed Tamaki sat in the corner in his sulking position. "_What's upset Tamaki-sempai this time?" _she wondered. Kyouya stood near the door way, writing in his clipboard as usual. When they entered, he looked up. "Hmm? Where's Senior Hani and Kurotsuki-san?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged together. "No idea…Senior Hani kidnapped Kurotsuki-san and raced out before us."

"They're not here yet…" Mori's eyes glinted as he began imagining all types of ridiculous scenarios. _What if they took a wrong turn and got lost? What if Hani fell over and hurt himself?_

"WHAT IF THEY WERE KIDNAPPED?" He suddenly bursts out. Everyone turns and stares at him disbelievingly (*_sweatdrop_*), remembering the times when Hani –sempai had been in his 'evil' mood. They all shudder slightly, even Kyouya, when they recalled how scary he'd been. _There's no way anyone could've kidnapped Hani –sempai if he didn't want to be…uh uh._

"Uh, Mori –sempai…" Tamaki spoke up, about to point it out, but Mori had already turned and was racing towards the door, ready to go in search of Hani and Kurotsuki.

But just as he was about to burst through it, the door opened and Hani walks in, looking very happy about something, with Kurotsuki following him through the door a second later, holding a large cake box in one hand and a heavily laden plastic bag in the other.

"Hello, minna! We're here!" Hani beams at Tamaki, the Twins, Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya, completely unaware that he and Kurotsuki were late. Behind him, Kurotsuki gives them a small, apologetic bow.

"Gomenasai! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but we had a slight…delay. On our way here, we passed some girls from Home Ec. who were selling cakes and sweets and Mitsukuni –oniisan wouldn't leave their stall until I'd gotten him something to eat…so in the end I bought some to share with everyone else as well."

She put the cake box onto a table and began unloading the plastic bag.

"I'll go get some plates and make some tea." Kyouya walked off, hiding a smile as he went. _"It seems she has a soft spot for Senior Hani, eh? This may turn out rather interesting after all…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouran High Host Club**

**Author's Note***

_Yay! Another chapter! Firstly, thanks to all those who posted a review on my last chapter (5). I really appreciate your support! Secondly, for those who actually bother reading these notes, a special thank you to Kerica – a fantastic friend, an even better editor, one who always has positive criticism and an endless supply of ingenious and invaluable ideas – please read her stories; Spiralling Changes and Spiralling Book Courses, they're really good! _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, people!_

_P.S *Note: In this chapter, I've added a sort of kitchenette area at the back of Music Room 3, which is where Kyouya goes to get the plates and make tea. I don't think it's ever been mentioned in Ouran, so it's probably doesn't exist in the original story, but I've always wondered where they get all their hosting equipment and store all the food…_

**Chapter Six – Welcome to the Host Club **

"_I'll go get some plates and make some tea." Kyouya walked off, hiding a smile as he went. "It seems she has a soft spot for Senior Hani, eh? This may turn out rather interesting after all…"_

In the kitchen area, Kyouya put some water on to boil, then reached up and took some plates, teacups and saucers down from the cupboards. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he started stacking the saucers and plates together so it would be easier to carry back to the others. "_How am I going to carry all this stuff back by myself?"_

"Would you like some help?"

Kyouya started and almost dropped the cup he was holding. Turning around, he saw Kurotsuki standing there, one hand on the doorframe, looking questioningly at him. "_Wha-…when did she… I didn't even hear her…!"_ Silently, he told himself off for not hearing her approach.

He recovered quickly and gave her a smile, putting on his Host Club charm. "Hai, arigatou. If you don't mind helping, it would be good."

**Back in Music Room 3:**

Kurotsuki and Kyouya had come back with the chinaware and now everyone was sitting around a table, holding a plate and watching as Kurotsuki poured tea for everyone. In front of them on the table there now sat a huge selection of cakes, biscuits and other sweets, as well as a huge strawberry cheesecake.

"Wow…" Tamaki stared at the table, then at Kurotsuki, who was sitting next to him, and then Hani, then back at the table again. "Kurotsuki-san…you bought a lot."

Kurotsuki looked at him and then stared at the table. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was looking at something the others couldn't see. "I remembered what a big sweet-tooth Mitsukuni onii-chan has and I haven't seen him in so long…I suppose this was to make up for all the years we've been apart, when I wasn't there to buy things for him."

"T-t-tsuki-chaaan!" Bursting into tears, Hani ran over to Kurotsuki and jumped into her lap, hugging her tightly around the neck and sobbing into her shoulder. Tamaki scooted over closer to Kurotsuki and threw his arms around her, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Oh what a sad, sensitive child! My poor heart is breaking with her story! She was separated from everyone for sooo longgg, and yet she still remembers to buy Hani-sempai sweets!" Sniffing, he trails off, dabbing at the tears on his face.

"What? It was such a sweet, heart-breaking moment!" He snaps, glaring at the twins who were holding their stomachs and rolling around on their sofa, laughing like mad. They'd caught sight of Kurotsuki's expression when Tamaki threw himself onto her – one of mixed confusion, amusement, embarrassment and surprise.

"So anyways"… Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "You guys were late 'cos…"

"…Hani –sempai wanted _**cake**_?" Kaoru finished the statement, also raising an eyebrow so that they looked like complete mirror images of each other. Kurotsuki nodded and Hani, feeling guilty, buried his face in her shoulder.

Haruhi giggled as she thought, "_So much for Senior Mori's scenarios! Cakes would definitely slow Hani –sempai down more than a kidnapping attempt ever will!" _

"So now that everyone's here…" Kyouya, who'd been sipping thoughtfully at his tea while writing in his clipboard, put his cup down on the table with subconscious, host-like grace, shut the clipboard with a *_snap*_ and adjusted his glasses.

"First of all, thank you for joining us, Kurotsuki-san. What I'm about to say involves you too, so I thought it would be better if you were here as well."

"And you, Tamaki…" Kyouya pointed at him then directed his finger towards an empty sofa, "Stop clinging on to Kurotsuki-san and sit over there, or else you won't get to hear my "_plans_"."

Slowly, pouting childishly, Tamaki dragged himself over and flopped into it with a soft "_hmph." _

"_So that's what he was upset about!" _thought Haruhi, looking from Tamaki to Kyouya and back again, "_He must've been told off again for pestering Kyouya –sempai and trying to find out his plans__!" _

Turning to Kurotsuki, Kyouya continued, "Kurotsuki-san, I would like to ask you to join the Host Club. I'm sure no one has any objections to that…it seems like they've all taken to you quite well already...and I'm sure your two onii-sans would like to have you back with them, hai, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai?"

He looked at Hani-sempai then Mori-sempai, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai hai! Come and join the Host Club with us, Tsuki-chan! It'll be fun! And the girls will love Tsuki-chan because Tsuki-chan's so pretty." Hani beamed at her expectantly and Mori gave her a hopeful look.

Kurotsuki smiled at Hani and Mori and put her arms around Hani, still sitting on her lap. Then, she looked over the top of Hani's head directly at Kyouya, "It would also be to your benefit, would it not?" she asked quietly.

Everyone turns to look at Kyouya and, to their amazement, notices a faint blush on Kyouya's cheeks. He blinks and averts his eyes, unable to hold that pale gaze any longer. "Yes, it would be…sort of…" he mutters, looking slightly uncomfortable. Tamaki', the Twins' and Haruhi's jaws drop…_Kyouya-sempai, looking uncomfortable? Woah!_

Kurotsuki stared at Kyouya for one moment longer without answering. Hani, Mori, the Twins, Haruhi and Tamaki were all visibly holding their breaths, waiting for her reply, and Kyouya, to his own surprise, found himself silently willing her to say yes, though he maintained his calm appearance outwardly.

"I accept"

Finally, Kurotsuki gave a small nod of consent.

"WOOH!" A cheer went up from all the members of the Host Club (except Kyouya, who was too composed) as they let out the breath they'd been holding. "Welcome to the Ouran High Host Club, Kurotsuki-san!"

Everyone started talking and laughing again, and dug in to the huge spread of cakes and sweets on the table. Kyouya stood there, watching Kurotsuki as she spoke to the Twins and letting his mind wander. Then suddenly, feeling someone watching her, Kurotsuki glanced up and met Kyouya's eyes, catching him by surprise. He recovered quickly, giving her a small smirk, as if to say "_I knew you were going to say yes all along"_, and bowed slightly towards her. Kurotsuki, however, seemed to understand and gave him a small smile in return before turning back to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were getting her to play the "Guess Who?" game.

"_Things should be getting interesting again soon, I think."_, thought Kyouya, smiling to himself as he watched the Host Club, with its new member, sitting in front of him.

.


End file.
